thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Luna and Roddy (Colors)
Shortly after Luna and Mishka scene, day 370. Same inn, same room. Pops had already fed Luna, but Roddy ended up dragging an extra sandwich up too. Something about Luna worried him. He wasn't entirely sure she'd do things like feed herself, if left alone. He knocked on the door, calling out "It's Roddy!" before opening it and ducking inside. Luna was still sitting there, staring out the window. Roddy didn't know if it was cute or disturbing. "Hello Luna," Roddy said cheerfully. "Lemme take that bowl, all right? I brought you a sandwich too, if you're still hungry." IZZY Luna turned towards the door. "Oh, thank you. I'm okay, though. I ate enough." ABBY Roddy nodded-- which she couldn't see. "Okay," he said, gently removing the bowl and setting it and the plate aside. "Pops-- Mishka, he's my dad you see-- told me about the talk you two had," he said, settling in beside her. "Y'know I'm kinda curious. How do you know Auril is coming soon?" IZZY "Oh, I'm not sure," she said. "Sometimes I just know things." ABBY "Like how Dad-- Hansel. I have two dads, you see. Well, like how he felt like Gruumsh but also Selune?" IZZY She tilted her head curiously. "No, no. Not like that." ABBY Not like that. Huh, okay that's interesting. "Do you think you can explain how it's different?" Roddy asked curiously. "I haven't ever been able to sense anything like that you see. It's strange to me." IZZY "Can you explain what seeing is like?" ABBY Roddy started to say something, and then stopped. "Are you making a point or you want me to explain? Cause if you're making a point I think I got it," he said wryly. IZZY "Oh, no," she said. "I was hoping you could explain." ABBY Oh well. Hm. That was different. "Well," he said slowly, trying to think it through. "It's... a lot of colors. Which, I don't suppose you'd get either. Um. I can just turn my head and I'd just, know what's over there. Cause I can see it. I could, well, I could see trees on the shoreline," he said, grinning a little, "and I could watch their leaves fall. And know that meant it was autumn." IZZY "I know what colors are," Luna said brightly. "Oh, maybe I'm not blind." And she reached out like she was going to touch Roddy, but in the wrong direction, and not far enough. ABBY Huh. This was interesting. "Hey. I'm gonna move my hand. Can you try pointing in the direction it went?" he asked. He lifted up his hand, and moved it towards the window, careful not to bump into it and make a sound. IZZY She made a delighted sound, like this was a fun game, and pointed in a clearly random direction. "Did I get it?" ABBY Roddy frowned and dropped his arm. "No. Not really." This was strange. She had reached for him, but if she was blind then his voice should tell her where he was. But then moving his arm, she didn't guess it. "Hang on--" he reached for his pack, rummaging around for two differently colored objects. There was his journal, very dark black, and a bright yellow fruit he'd bought earlier and stashed for a snack later. He held them both up. "You know colors right? Can you tell what these are?" IZZY "Nope!" ABBY Huh. "I think you might be blind," Roddy said regretfully, and put them back in the bag. "Were you not blind at some point? Maybe you remember colors from before then." IZZY "I see colors all the time," she said cheerfully. "Blue, and red, and green, and yellow ... all dancing." ABBY Roddy nodded slowly. Okay. That sounded really strange. "The colors dance? All the time? Colors don't... dance for me," he said. "Why do you think they dance for you?" IZZY "I don't know!" ABBY Well, of course she didn't. Luna didn't seem the type to think too hard about things. "Hey. Why don't you tell me what colors you see right now?" he asked. "And what they're doing, where they're at and stuff." IZZY "Oh, you know." She waved her arms around. "They're all over. Dancing." ABBY Okay yeah she was sweet, but not that good at getting information across. Roddy made a mental note to maybe come back to this later. "Do the colors help you know things? Like about Selune, and Gruumsh, and Auril." IZZY "Gosh, no." ABBY Roddy almost felt like he should be taking notes. "Do the colors tell you anything then? Or are they just pretty?" he said, giving a grin. IZZY "They're very pretty." ABBY "Yeah, pretty's fun isn't it?" Roddy said, grinning and patting her shoulder. Nothing wrong with things being pretty. Did mean he was a bit stumped about what the deal with the colors were though. "Hey, you never did try to tell me what it was like when you sensed the gods," he said. IZZY "Oh, I don't know. Auril is very cold," she said, thoughtfully, and then didn't say anything else. ABBY "Cold how?" Roddy asked. "In here?" he tapped at his chest-- and then realized that probably he shouldn't do that. "Er I mean-- does it feel cold inside you? Or outside?" IZZY "Outside," she said. "It's getting colder. Even though it's summer." ABBY Roddy almost felt a chill himself, at that. He'd fought a god before though, he reminded himself. Sorta. Gruumsh got Dad and then they got him back. They could handle this. "You know Pops said you never had your own name," he said. "D'you mind if I do your hair?" It'd help to have something his hands could do. "I think that's sad. A name's important. I kinda wondered too, cause you mentioned your parents, and usually parents give their kids names. So, it makes me wonder, did yours just... not? Or what?" IZZY "I don't remember." ABBY Roddy nodded. Right. "What do you remember, about your parents?" he asked. IZZY "Oh, I used to be with them, but now I'm not anymore." She didn't sound bothered about it. ABBY "How long ago was it, do you think? That you stopped being with your parents." IZZY She shrugged. ABBY This was a bit frustrating. Luna was just so much in her own mind, it was hard to pull her out enough to get good answers. Wait a second. In her own mind... Roddy had a spell for this, maybe. "Luna?" he said, slow and cautious. "I have this spell. It lets me read people's minds. I was wondering, would you let me try it on you?" IZZY "Okay," she said brightly. ABBY Roddy pulled the Gekker around to where he could pluck at it, sang a little tune, and cast the spell. IZZY It slipped right off her. "That's a nice song," she said. ABBY Huh. Roddy kept playing, but stopped singing. "Did you try to stop me from reading your mind?" he asked. "Cause I tried the spell and it didn't work." IZZY "Oh, I wouldn't know how to do something like that." ABBY Huh. Well, that was interesting. Maybe Auril was a lot closer to Luna than was comfortable for anyone. "Okay. Well thank you for letting me try," he said. "It is really invasive, you're very brave for being so calm about it." IZZY "That's nice of you to say," she said. ABBY Roddy smiled. "You liked that song from earlier? Let me play you the whole thing this time. It is a very good song. A lot of fun to listen to." He transitioned back to the beginning of the song, this time planning to sing the whole way through. Luna was sweet, but Roddy was afraid she was in quite a pickle. Hopefully they'd manage to get her out. Category:Text Roleplay